MCStrike Wiki:Gamemodes
Team DeathmatchEdit The first game-mode is Team Deathmatch, where are two teams; red and blue. The aim of the game is to kill as many players from the opposing team as possible, trying to be the first team to reach 75 kills altogether. This is a more easier game type because of your team mates at your side through out the battle. Team Deathmatch is played on any map. It can be a small, medium or a large map.Edit 2015-02-09 20.09.05 DeathmatchEdit The second gamemode would be Deathmatch. Deathmatch is a Free-For-All game type where you spawn on any MCStrike map and you have to kill anyone you see. No one is your ally so be careful when you turn around corners. The goal of the gamemode is to get to 25 kills before anyone else does. It's recommended that you aim for the head. There can only be One winner so shoot fast and aim for the head.Edit 2015-02-09 20.10.08 Search and DestroyEdit Thirdly, there is Search and Destroy. Search and Destroy is a very intense gamemode since you spawn with only one life. Once you die, you must wait until the round is over (when all of your fellow teammates have died). In SND, there are two teams; the Attackers and the Defenders (the server will randomly pick which team is which). The Attackers will have to try to fuse their bomb at one of the two bomb sites and wait for it to explode. You might want to guard it though, because the Defenders will try to defuse it. If the bomb successfully explodes, your team wins the round. On the other hand, the Defenders have to defend their two bomb sites and prevent the Attackers from planting the bomb at either one of them. If the bomb has already been planted, the Defenders will have to defuse the bomb in order to win the round. There are a maximum of five rounds in one full SND game, so the first team to three wins will be the victor.Edit 2015-02-09 20.09.32 Mutated Edit The fourth and final gamemode is Mutated. It starts off with one player as a mutant (the server will randomly pick someone to be the mutant) and the rest of the players as survivors. When the mutant successfully kills a survivor, that player will become a mutant as well. The game is pretty simple; Mutants kill, survivors survive. The mutants don't have any weapons so you'll just have to fist them to death. However, to prevent the survivors from being overly powered with their guns and such, the mutants are able to run faster and jump higher (double tap the space bar).Edit 2015-02-09 20.09.19 Battlefield Coming Soon Edit This is going to be a epic new game type that will be coming to McStrike soon. The date is not released yet or any images or videos about this game type. There is no information that can be said other than it can be like the game Battlefield 2, 3, 4 or Battlefield Hardline Edit 2015-02-10 22.00.20 Thirdly, there is Search and Destroy. Search and Destroy is a very intense gamemode since you spawn with only one life. Once you die, you must wait until the round is over (when all of your fellow teammates have died). In SND, there are two teams; the Attackers and the Defenders (the server will randomly pick which team is which). The Attackers will have to try to fuse their bomb at one of the two bomb sites and wait for it to explode. You might want to guard it though, because the Defenders will try to defuse it. If the bomb successfully explodes, your team wins the round. On the other hand, the Defenders have to defend their two bomb sites and prevent the Attackers from planting the bomb at either one of them. If the bomb has already been planted, the Defenders will have to defuse the bomb in order to win the round. There are a maximum of five rounds in one full SND game, so the first team to three wins will be the victor. The fourth and final gamemode is Mutated. It starts off with one player as a mutant (the server will randomly pick someone to be the mutant) and the rest of the players as survivors. When the mutant successfully kills a survivor, that player will become a mutant as well. The game is pretty simple; Mutants kill, survivors survive. The mutants don't have any weapons so you'll just have to fist them to death. However, to prevent the survivors from being overly powered with their guns and such, the mutants are able to run faster and jump higher (double tap the space bar).